Unicorn Cat
by Sakura Li-chan
Summary: Alfred is spending the week at Arthur's place and during a trip to the store, he comes across an item that could possibly help Arthur's cat hate him less and maybe earn some brownie points to be in Arthur's favor. Will his plan work? Or will he be sent to the doghouse while Arthur's cat continues to have a strong dislike for him?


**A/N: Ah so here's my attempt at writing a Hetalia fic (something new but hey, was inspired by that pic that is the image thing for this fanfic). I haven't given up on any of my other unfinished fics on here, so bear with me, I'm trying my best to get new chapters for those as well I promise! ^^"**

It was Alfred's turn to do the errands while Arthur was busy with whatever it was that sexy British gentlemen did when they sent their awesome hero boyfriends out to go do the errands previously mentioned. And so it is at a supermarket that we find Alfred in, browsing through the aisles making sure to read through the shopping list one more time to make sure that he did not miss any item that was listed. The last time he did that resulted in him being told that he would be sleeping on the couch for the remainder of his stay at the gentleman's home with only said gentleman's cat as his company (it didn't help that the item he had forgotten to purchase was Arthur's tea either).

After reading over the shopping list once more and finding that everything listed was in the shopping cart he smiled to himself and decided to look through the store for anything that might be of interest to him, wanting to take his time with the shopping, considering with how bored he would be if he finished this too fast and he was back at home waiting for his lover to finish with his work. He found himself stop in front of the pet aisle and looked through the selection to see if there would be anything of worth to give to Arthur's cat to make the little bugger at least be tolerant with Alfred.

Now, Scones was not the most friendliest of cats and would hiss at Alfred before hiding up in Arthur's study, only coming down to eat before running back up to his hiding place. Yes, Arthur had agreed to naming his Scottish Fold cat Scones after Alfred had insisted that whatever name Arthur would think of would be too long for him to remember and there would be confusion for the cat when Arthur called it one name and he called it another name when he visited. Scones' demeanor was so much like Arthur's that it was almost scary. Scones was too different from his own cat, Hero, who was back in the States being taken care of by his boss's kids for the duration of his stay here and it took some getting used to every time he came to visit. However, today he was planning on ending the cat's hostility toward him if it was the last thing he would do and hopefully, Arthur would see his awesome side and be willing to have some "alone time" with him instead of telling him to "bugger off" or whatever it was he said anyways.

Alfred scanned the aisles again before he saw something that caught his eye, a huge grin appearing on his face. This would definitely be perfect! His lucky stars had decided to grace him today and he thanked them all silently as he grabbed the box and placed it in the shopping cart, making his way to the front to pay for the items, whistling a happy tune. There was no way he'd be sleeping alone tonight, no siree, tonight he would sleep with the gods! (okay, no, he'd be sleeping with a certain sexy ex-pirate turned gentleman, but the Brit certainly could be one in his book).

All jokes aside, he paid the cashier in good haste and grabbed the bagged items before heading out of the store and waved down a cab. He would have preferred to drive just because he loved driving due to the freedom it gave him, but after the last time he asked Arthur if he could drive them to the meeting, he ended up almost driving head-first into a double decker bus due to not remembering that he had to drive on the right side of the road rather than the left. Thankfully Arthur had been paying attention and managed to swerve the car into going on the right lane. However, Arthur had lectured his ear off and as his punishment, Alfred was off cooking duties for his stay, which resulted in him eating nothing but Arthur's cooking. Alfred shuddered at the memory as a cab stopped in front of him. He got in the back and gave the driver the address to Arthur's home as the driver nodded and drove off to the mentioned address.

Alfred pulled out the box from the bag and smiled a bit looking at the container and read the back to see how this item was meant to be used and tried not to laugh. This was going to be priceless and he couldn't wait until he got back and made Scones try it on. There was no way Scones wouldn't like this! Come on, even the box said that cats love it! He certainly knew that a certain Brit would love it so why not give it a try?

The cab stopped soon enough outside of Arthur's home as he paid the driver and gave him a handsome tip before stepping out of the cab, watching it drive off before turning the gate and opening it, then closed it behind him, making his way to the front door. He set the bags down and reached into his pocket to unlock the door, hearing a bell jingle closer to the door before it stopped. He opened the door and saw Scones, sitting there, glaring at him. Oh look, he was graced with luck again by making his job easier thankfully. He smiled and grabbed Scones who was struggling in his grip, meowing and hissing at him, probably asking to be let down, but not this time! He grabbed the bags with his free hand and brought them inside, closing the door with his foot as he went over to the sofa and sat down with Scones in his lap.

"There there, dude. Just calm down for a bit okay? I have a gift that I know you'll love! I promise! If you sit still, I'll give you a treat." He said, looking at the cat as if the cat would be able to understand what he was saying. Scones calmed down a bit, still glaring at him as he smiled and quickly got to work with opening the package and inflated what needed to be inflated. After that was done, he got the tie and tied it on the item before placing said item on Scones and smiled a bit. There, now he looked..well...ridiculous, but hey, if it made Arthur happy then who cares?! Scones let him finish before squirming around, only to be picked up by Alfred, hissing at him wanting to be put down, but no, Scones would have to wait until Arthur saw him and that was Alfred's plan.

"Hey yo Iggy! You home?" Alfred called out and started going up the stairs, hearing a curse.

"My name's not Iggy you git! Start using my actual name!" was all he heard coming from the study. He smiled and shook his head before heading over to the closed door and knocked on it gently.

"Okay fine. Artie, I have a surprise for you and I think you'll like it." He replied in a sing song voice as he heard a groan of frustration coming from the other side of the door.

"For the love of...the name is Arthur! Not Artie. Not...okay you know what? There's no hope in arguing about this with the door separating us. The door's open, show yourself in. I'm quite busy with work as it is." Arthur replied as Alfred smiled even more and opened the door, making sure to hold onto Scones, who had decided that maybe using his claws would get the American to let go of him, but to no avail, Alfred kept his grip on him.

"Sweet! Dude, you should totally stop working and check out what I got Scones today while I was at the store! He looks all the more magical!" Alfred exclaimed happily taking his seat and staring at the back of Arthur's chair, waiting for him to turn around and see the awesome "magical" creature in his arms.

Upon hearing the word magical, Arthur stopped working and turned around and looked at said "magical" Scones in Alfred's arms. Upon sight, Arthur noticed his cat wearing what looked like a unicorn horn at the top of his head, but it wasn't the horn that had made him want to laugh. No, rather it was the menacing glare that was on his cat's face that made a light chuckle escape him, earning a confused look from Alfred.

"Dude, are you seriously about to laugh at this? I think Scones wouldn't like that." Alfred said as Arthur shook his head, a smile apparent on his face.

"I don't think Scones likes it and I'm surprised he hasn't scratched your face off when you put that horn on him." Arthur replied as Alfred looked at him then back at Scones, noticing that Arthur was right. The glare was even more deadly than the cat's normal glares and he did not seem pleased at all.

"But Artie, the box said that cats love it! See? Look at the box!" Alfred exclaimed, trying to defend his actions by pulling out the box from his jacket pocket and handed it to Arthur. Arthur took the box and chuckled again, shaking his head at Alfred's antics.

"And you thought that Scones would like something like this? Don't mistake my cat for yours Alfred. Scones is dignified and for him to be subjected like this is not pleasing to him at all," he noticed the Alfred starting to frown before he added, "though I must give you points for trying and for making me smile."

Alfred smiled happily and set Scones down as the cat immediately ran out of the room before Alfred could change his mind. "Sweet! I'm glad it wasn't a total waste then." he replied as Arthur shook his head and went back to work.

"No, it didn't. Oh, and just for that, I do have a surprise for you later tonight. Now go, let me finish this last set of paperwork. I'll be down for dinner shortly."

Alfred nodded as he left the office and went back downstairs only to see that Scones had managed to get the horn off, but was keeping it close to him, causing Alfred to smile. Ah so Scones did like it after all, but didn't want to say it. Alfred shook his head and went to the kitchen to get dinner started.

That night, Alfred did not sleep alone and his company was certainly not the menacing unicorn cat.

Omake~

Arthur tried to remain quiet as he pulled out a certain little gift for Hero as he stepped closer and picked Hero up, putting the costume on him at the crack of dawn. He had to be careful so as not to wake the cat as well as be quick before Alfred realized he was gone. After dressing him up, he quickly made his way back to their bedroom and placed Hero beside Alfred and carefully laid back down by Alfred.

'This is payback for what you did to my poor Scones. He has been avenged now and his dignity is saved.' Arthur thought to himself before closing his eyes, making sure not to fall back asleep to hear Alfred's reactions.

Alfred woke up only to see his cat dressed as a burger in his line of sight and laughed out loud, causing Hero to wake up and tried to move but failed.

"Alright Artie, you win and I won't do anything to upset Scones next time."

**Btw, thanks to Nat for being my beta and yeah! You should all totally leave a review!**


End file.
